


Summer 2011

by Corvicula1979



Series: Always in My Head 'Verse [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Erik is a fan of Leonard Cohen, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Dudes in Love, Old mutants in love, Renewal of Vows, Xavier Institute garden party, getting married again now that it's legal, having the party they didn't have the first time, marriage equality law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 24, 2011: New York state passes the Marriage Equality Act; it comes into effect a month later.</p><p>After almost five decades as a couple (and 'married' in their own eyes), Charles and Erik make it legal. And have a party.</p><p>[This is a placeholder for a work very much still in progress]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer 2011

[placeholder text]


End file.
